


Bring the Heat

by kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)



Series: Be Mine: Valentine's Day Meme Fills [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Bisexual Male Character, Crushes, Firefighters, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/kelleigh
Summary: Jensen's crew at Station 15 is like his family, but the way he feels about their new rookie is far from brotherly.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Be Mine: Valentine's Day Meme Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622650
Comments: 26
Kudos: 266





	Bring the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Be Mine: SPN and RPF Valentine's Day Comment Meme](https://kelleigh.livejournal.com/360397.html). The prompt was _Jensen is a veteran fireman with a lot of experience under his belt. But he doesn't know what to do when he realizes his crush on rookie!Jared is not unrequited ..._
> 
> Come and join the meme! Plenty of prompts to go around.

“People have the weirdest ideas about romance,” Kane grumbles as the team is dousing a small house fire caused by the misuse of a can of Sterno. “Gorging on melted cheese and bread? There ain’t nothing romantic about chugging Pepto later.”

“Hey, fondue can be sexy,” Padalecki interjects, causing Kane to roll his eyes. “Licking it off your lips, or fingers, or _other_ places,” he adds, dashing his eyebrows up and down and grinning with that megawatt smile.

“Fucking Christ, Paddles. Enough of that shit,” Kane argues back as they’re rolling up the hoses. “There’s no scenario where eating is sexy, end of discussion.”

Collins, one of Station 15’s paramedics, weighs in. “Food is _very_ sensual, Kane, and cooking for someone you love can be extremely erotic—”

Kane cuts him off with a groan and the rest of the team laughs. The mood is light thanks to an easily contained fire and no major injuries. Jensen Ackles watches his crew finish containing the scene and checking for hotspots with a proud grin. As Station 15’s veteran hand, he’s the leader at scenes like this when the captain isn’t around.

And given that their captain is on vacation, it’s been one hell of an eventful Valentine’s Day, complete with florist road rage, two restaurant fires, poisoned chocolates sent as revenge, and now a fondue mishap.

Kane and Olson stalk towards Engine No. 2 where Jensen is standing. “What about you, Ackles?” Kane asks. “You go in for any of this romance crap?”

Jensen shakes his head. “Not today. Too much craziness.”

“What about on a normal day?” Padalecki asks as he’s walking up. He’s their rookie, two months away from earning full rank, and though he’d started out cocky and brash—the way all rookies did, trying to prove himself—he’s settled into their routine, and Jensen doesn’t know where the crew would be without his energy and bright spirit.

On the other hand, without _Jared_ , Jensen would be a hell of a lot less distracted. Thirteen years in the department and Jensen’s never had to worry about attraction or sex ruining his relationships with his teammates. Station 15 has always felt like his family, but the way he feels about Jared Padalecki sure as _fuck_ isn’t brotherly. Sure, he’s seen his share of gorgeous, physically fit men coming through the station, but no one has ever gotten in his head like Padalecki.

It’s as if someone engineered Padalecki to embody each one of Jensen’s weaknesses. Jared is brilliant yet unassuming, funny without being crude, and strong in ways that go beyond muscle tone. He likes the New Orleans Saints and comic books, thinks everyone should have at least two dogs, and volunteers on his days off. He’s got heart, and while Jensen knows Padalecki has the potential to go far in the department, Jensen doesn’t think he’ll survive working alongside him for that long. The man is fucking _kryptonite_.

And he’s still waiting patiently for Jensen’s response.

“You think I’ve got time for romance when I’m busy keeping this crew out of trouble?” he deflects. It’s not exactly a lie—the firehouse is his life, although lately he’s found himself wishing he had something just as good to come home to—but it’s enough to get Kane and the others off his back for the time being.

When he looks up, Padalecki is watching him from the other end of the truck, helmet off and turnout coat undone at the neck. The expression on his face isn’t as open and friendly as it usually is; the edge of his smile and the heat in his eyes makes Jensen feel as if he’s just walked into a four-alarm situation.

Unfortunately, when they roll back into the station house, the crew is still going on about all the different ways to celebrate Valentine’s Day.

“Flowers are just gonna _die_ ,” Kane says as they’re all making their way to the kitchen for water and a break, “and the last time I bought a girl chocolates, I ate them all and gained three pounds.”

Lisa Berry, the other paramedic, scoffs. “Those are two of the lamest ways to celebrate Valentine’s Day. All you need to do is be thoughtful. A little creativity doesn’t hurt, either.”

“What happened to a simple dinner and a movie? Now I’ve gotta be creative, too?” Kane laments, drawing laughter from his unsympathetic teammates. Even Jensen smirks as he pulls leftovers out of the fridge for a late snack.

Their shift is nearly over, and Jensen will soon be able to put Valentine’s Day behind him. His crew gathers around the table, eating and decompressing from a hectic twenty-four hours, and Jensen almost forgets the subject of romance until Kane and Berry start arguing again.

“You’ve gotta admit, women set impossible standards for Valentine’s Day!”

An entire table of first responders, and not a single one of them attempts to save Kane from himself.

“That’s bullshit and you know it,” Berry fires back. “Men are just as ridiculous with their unrealistic expectations, assuming all women want to behave like sex kittens in expensive lingerie.”

Kane turns to Padalecki, who’s flipping through a book—an actual _paperback_ , just when Jensen thought his crush couldn’t grow any bigger—and drags him into the conversation. “Okay, Paddles. Who’s worse about Valentine’s Day? Men or women?”

That’s another thing Jensen admires about Jared. From day one, he’d never hidden his bisexuality. Jensen came into the department at a time when having a gay firefighter was unacceptable, even in a progressive city. And though times have changed and Jensen can be out on the job, he’s never been open about his preferences. It’s not a secret from his captain or his team, but he’s not as indiscriminate as Kane or as boisterous as Olson. Jared, on the other hand, never shies away from the topic.

“Depends on the relationship,” he says, pushing his hair away from his face while Jensen tries not to get caught staring. “But I’ve never had any complaints.”

“Yeah?” That piques the crew’s interest, and Kane leans forward. “Got any big plans this year, then? Someone special, or is there more than one?”

As much as he wants to, Jensen refuses to lean in or act conspicuously interested in Jared’s answer, even though he’s desperate for a clue, because this is the only thing Jared doesn’t share with them. Jensen knows all about Kane and his dates, Olson’s new girlfriend, Collins and his wife, Berry’s recent divorce, and even their captain who’s happily married with two kids. But despite Jared’s willingness to speak up about his preferences, he hasn’t told them anything about his love life in months, not since he casually mentioned moving on from his last relationship. Given the state of Jensen’s sanity when it comes to their rookie, it’s probably for the best.

“I made a few plans,” Padalecki teases, oblivious to the fact that Jensen’s heart has plummeted ten stories to a grisly demise.

“Spill, man,” Kane urges with everyone’s encouragement except Jensen’s.

Jared is quiet for a moment, eyes lit up with amusement. Jensen cuts in before anyone else can push. “Alright, stop interrogating him. If he doesn’t want to tell us, we need to respect that.”

The crew appears surprised by his outburst, with the exception of Collins. Jensen and Misha have been at Station 15 the longest, and Jensen figures the paramedic suspects something about his crush on the rookie.

Jared laughs, breaking the mild tension. “Hell, if y’all need my expertise, I’m happy to share.”

Groaning, Jensen debates bolting—there’s always work to do or weights to lift or a shower to drown himself in—but he’s rooted to his chair.

“As soon as I get out of here, I’m gonna pick up some barbeque from Lewis’s. Pulled pork and brisket, of course,” he adds, throwing Jensen a wink. They all love Lewis’s BBQ, but Jensen in particular has a soft spot for that pulled pork doused in sweet, tangy sauce. “Then, we’re gonna curl up on the couch and watch Captain America—”

“Seriously?” Olson blurts out. “Not exactly a romantic movie, bro.”

“Everyone is hot for Bucky Barnes,” Jared counters. “ _Everyone._ ”

Berry and Collins both nod, drawing laughs from around the table. Jared already knows that Jensen agrees with him; the two of them had bonded over comics and the subsequent movie adaptations back when Jared first arrived at Station 15. Whoever the rookie is meeting later, Jensen is already molten with jealousy.

“So food, movie, and then a little fun in the bedroom?”

Jared grins at Kane. “You bet, and once we’re in the bedroom, we’re gonna strip down, start cuddling, and fall into the most relaxing eight hours of sleep you can imagine.”

Kane nearly chokes on his sandwich. Berry doesn’t appear too interested in helping him out as he coughs it clear and asks roughly, “No sex? That’s your idea of a perfect Valentine’s Day?”

“I never said _no_ sex. I just think it would be better in the morning when we’re both rested and raring to go.”

Kane and Olson give Jared even more shit about that while, on the other side of the table, Jensen is thinking that Jared’s idea sounds like heaven. The first thing people learn about him after his name and rank is the fact that he treasures his sleep when he’s finally home after a long shift. And morning sex? _Yes, please_. Jensen’s always _up_ for a little lazy foreplay in the morning, especially if it’s followed by an energetic fuck to really wake him up.

Sitting on the other side of Collins across the table, Jared is smiling at him, eyes bright, as if he knows how much Jensen approves of his ideas. And that’s the problem, isn’t it?

“Alright, y’all give the engine another pass before you leave. I want it sparkling,” Jensen orders, standing up before anyone catches a glimpse of the want on his face. “By the time you’re finished, our shift should be up.”

“Rookie does the dishes!” Berry calls out as the rest of them file out of the kitchen, leaving Jared behind. He and Jensen share a look, nothing Jensen can decipher, before Jensen makes his way to the captain’s office to take care of some of the paperwork while the man himself is on holiday.

At the top of the hour, Jensen hears his crew packing up for the night. One by one, they each pass by the office to wish him a good night. The only person he doesn’t see is Padalecki, though Jensen assumes that’s because he’s already gone home to get ready for what sounds like an amazing night.

Eventually, Jensen heads down to his locker. Welling’s crew is in the truck bay checking their equipment, so he has the room to himself, giving him a rare moment of peace and quiet until the door opens and Jared walks in.

“You planning on staying here all night?”

He’s not sure why the rookie is still around, and his reply is a bit curt when he says, “We don’t all have perfect date nights planned.”

“I know. Kane’s is a mess. Everyone else has cleared out now, though.”

“Don’t let me keep you here,” Jensen tells him, zipping up his bag. “I’m sure you’re eager to get your night started.”

“Oh, I am.” Jared’s voice is deep and warm. “But I can’t start when my date won’t leave his job.”

Jensen frowns, consumed by the idea of Jared spending tonight with another man. Then, through the smallest crack, he processes the rest of Jared’s comment. Paired with the expression on the rookie’s face—hopeful, fond, and completely exasperated—Jensen come to one surprising conclusion.

“You’re talking about me.”

“Jesus, Jensen. Of course I’m talking about you.”

His mind is still catching up. “And that date you were talking about—”

“Was completely planned with you in mind. How did you not see that?” Jared crosses the room to stand on the other side of the narrow bench running between banks of lockers. “Your favorite food, favorite movie, and your favorite way to spend the night,” he rattles off the list, shaking his head. “I thought you knew...Misha _told me_ you knew.”

All Jensen wants to do is reach out, but his mouth gets in the way. “Knew what?”

“How I feel about you,” Jared admits, dipping his chin in an uncharacteristically shy gesture. “Hell, I thought I was being obvious.”

“No,” Jensen rushes to say, “definitely not obvious.”

Jared relaxes his shoulders a fraction. “I knew about you even before I joined this house. Used to buy the firemen’s calendar every year just for your picture. I can’t even tell you how it felt when I realized I’d be working on the same shift with you.”

Oh shit, Jensen’s in trouble as the blaze caused by Jared’s admission rolls through his body. That calendar was half privilege, half punishment, but since Jensen has always been a sucker for animal rescue charities, he’s held the title of Mr. March for the last three years running. Always shirtless, usually oiled up, and showing off his muscles for the photographer. In fact, he’d even been thinking of trying to convince Jared to pose for next year’s calendar. For the rescue animals, of course.

“What about you?” Jared’s question brings him back to the present. “Do you—am I totally off base, here?”

Instead of answering, and praying no one walks through the door, Jensen leans forward and presses his lips to the side of Jared’s mouth. Not even a real kiss, just a promise for later.

“Me?” Jensen keeps his lips close to Jared’s cheek, each word a whispered tease now that he’s feeling bold enough to reveal his own crush. He’s already thinking about licking sweet BBQ sauce off of Jared’s finger, curling up together on the couch and letting their hands wander, and waking up with the hard press of Jared behind him. “I want to go on this date you’ve been talking about.”

Jared turns his head and meets Jensen’s gaze. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, and in the morning I’ll tell you all about my crush on a certain rookie.”

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please join us over at the [Be Mine Meme](https://kelleigh.livejournal.com/360397.html) for more prompts and stories!


End file.
